Flick!
by Hikatan Loves
Summary: Wherein she becomes dominant and he gets submissive when she touches his hand. And he turns dominant and she ends up submissive when he touches her hand. All thanks to a certain teacher's carelessness. HxB


**Hika-tan:** My gally, please don't kill me for ruining their innocent relationship. This is my first time writing something like this so please be gentle with the comments. Rated T+ because Bossun and Himeko do things here that they _really_ shouldn't be doing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**FLICK!**

**That is,**

**You Shouldn't Drink What isn't Yours**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Sket Dan clubroom is empty that afternoon.

Soon enough, the sound of footsteps coming is heard and the door gets open by Chuu-san carrying two cans of "soda" in his hands.

"Where are those kids..? Hmm." He looks around for a while before shrugging and stepping inside the room towards the club's table. "I'll just leave these here and text them that they shouldn't drink these. Writing is too troublesome." He sighs and lazily drags himself out of the room to go to the auditorium where the teachers and parents are going to have a meeting. "Why do they even need PTA meetings?"

And so, the clubroom is left empty again.

An hour later, the door of Sket Dan clubroom gets open again by none other than the leader of the said club. His hair is messy, as if he just came back from an exhausting activity.

He plops down on his favorite bench on their clubroom and fans himself with a board he randomly picked up from the stacks of notebooks on the bookshelf. "What a task! Jason-sensei really made us work hard with carrying all those planks of woods! My arms are killing me." He groans and starts to massage his upper arm with his knuckles.

The only female member of their club follows him inside and sits on the sofa. Onizuka Himeko doesn't look as tired as her hero but she still looks a bit miff. "What's he gonna do with all those planks anyway? Ah I'm really thirsty!"

She takes one of the two cans on the table and pops it open. Seeing the blonde drink one of it, Bossun reaches for the other one and drinks it too. They are so thirsty that only the gulps of drink sounds in the room as the two members drink the sodas in one shot.

"Aaahh!" They simultaneously exhale in relief with big smiles on their faces. Bossun leans back on his seat with a refreshed expression. "That tasted really good!" Himeko nods her head happily. "Yeah, really tastier than what we usually drink. Ahh! It was really refreshing!" Bossun unknowingly watches the girl as she licks her lips, probably trying to get some more taste of the drink. Her tongue runs on her upper lip before she puckers it.

Himeko continues to praise the ultimate drink that quenched her thirst, that is, until a question pops on her head. "Where did you get those drinks anyway?"

Silence.

"Hah? Eh?" His eyes widen, half surprise, half guilty. _Did she see me eyeing her lips just now?_ He tries to play it cool. "A-Aren't you the one who b-brought it?" Man. Stuttering is definitely not playing cool.

"Me?" She returns an inquisitive look. Bossun is looking rather nervous. It's really suspicious. _Is that drink some kind of prank?! _"Didn't it come from you?"

They look at each other with baffled –one a bit guilty, the other a bit suspicious - expression but their attention averted when the door to their clubroom opens and their giant teacher pokes his head from the door.

"...I-I forgot to tell you... There are still some woods on the back of the storage room... I want to move them myself but my arm..." He looks down at his left arm which is plastered with bandages. At first they thought it was caused by something horror-lik, but he told Bossun and Himeko that it was caused by falling from a ladder when he was trying to save cat.

"Oh! Don't worry Jason-sensei!" Bossun grins at their shy teacher and does his Sket Dan pose. "Just leave it to us!"

A few minutes later, the Sket Dan clubroom is empty again until another set of footsteps is heard coming. The door opens and the third member of the club, Switch, enters only to find that his friends are still not there. He just finished the Video club's request to help them install the new video editing tool they got. _I thought Himeko and Bossun would be done with their task by now._ His phone rings and he pulls it out to check the message. It came from Chuu-san. On the message is written, **dontdrink**. Switch wonders what Chuu-san meant but he gets another message, this time from Otakura boasting that he already visited the new cosplay cafe on Akihabara and asks him if he wants to see his pictures of the maids there. Switch replies that _he_'s gonna show Otakura his pictures of the maids there in their school uniforms, and leaves the clubroom empty again.

Meanwhile, Himeko throws the two cans at the big recyclable trash can just near the storage room. She follows Bossun at the back of the said room and picks up four planks of wood. She hears Bossun huff haughtily as he adds more planks on the two that he is already carrying. He tries to but he is failing because just the two planks are already heavy for him. The planks are short so he wonders why they weight so heavy. _If Himeko can carry that much, he can too!_

"What are you trying to do?" Himeko walks towards him and picks up the plank that slid from his grasp. She adds it to the load she's carrying and raises an eyebrow at Bossun. The lad huffs again. "What? I can carry as much as you can!" He tries to reach for another one but Himeko moves her hand towards the same piece of wood.

Their hands accidentally touch.

**FLICK!**

Both their eyes widen, a sudden shock passes through their body and is instantly gone as quick as it came. Blue eyes come in contact with brown.

Himeko smirks as she removes the wood away from Bossun's reach.

"Is that Bossun challenging me?" Her voice is lower, quieter with a tone of amusement. She looks over at their leader who looks at her with a very nervous expression. The way Bossun blinks his eyes in a bit of fear amuses Himeko. Placing the woods down on the ground and straightening herself, the blonde takes a step towards Bossun.

Bossun feels the blood rushing to his face as he watches Himeko come forward. He takes a step backwards, feeling much like a deer caught in a trap. There is that glint in Himeko's eyes that scared him a bit, but at the same time, it... excited him?

Himeko steps forward. He moves backward. Another step forward, another step backward. She takes another, and he is about to as well, but he feels his back hit a tree. Himeko's smirk widens and all he can do is tighten his grasp on the two planks on his arms.

With Himeko taking another step forward, Bossun finds himself trapped between the girl and the tree.

Himeko slowly leans over Bossun, keeping her eyes lock on his brown ones. Bossun's eyes flicker from her eyes down to her open lips as she very _–very–_ slowly near him.

But just when there is only a centimeter gap between them, Himeko moves her head to whisper on Bossun's ear instead. "Ne, Bossun..."

The said boy feels a shiver run on his spine when he felt Himeko's hot breath against his right ear. _What's this?_ It is as if all the blood is rushing on his face and he is certainly aware of how red his cheeks, his ears, _–heck, even his whole face– _are. Himeko just whispered at him, so why is he feeling like there's something tight on his chest and something fluttery on his stomach?

"Bos-sun." Himeko quietly _–hotly– _whispers again and his breath hitched. "Y-Yeah-?!"

His eyes widens at first in surprise, before he blinks unsurely. His sight is becoming clouded as he feels his ear lobe being nibbled by the blonde girl leaning over him. He blinks again, and feels her lips travel from the bottom of his ear upward, slowly _–explicitly–_ as if she is making sure not to miss a part of it. Midway her nibbling, she slickly stops to faintly ask him. "Didn't Saaya-chan... confess somewhere around here...?"

She let out a breath again before starting to lightly plant kisses down his jawline. Bossun's eyes are now closed, his breathing slow, as the sensation of Himeko's lips touching his skin is becoming too much _-too hot-_ for him to take_. What did she say? Saaya? Confess?_ He isn't sure of the answer. _Is there a need of an answer?_ His mind is virtually clouded with Himeko's lips and- did she just stop?

Sket Dan's leader slowly opens his eyes, finding his blonde friend just a few centimeters away from his face. Her blue eyes are casted down to... _Is she eyeing my lips?_ He watches her angle her head, her face getting closer again to his. Subconsciously, he averts his eyes down her parted _–luscious–_ lips.

His eyes are almost closed again, and their lips are almost touching, but she stops. Again. He hears himself mentally groan. He wants to make the move, but he can't. For some reason, he can't. It's like some rules aren't allowing him to make a move.

"Why did you reject Saaya-chan...?" She asks, planting a very light kiss on the corner of his lips.

He slightly opens his eyes but closes them again when Himeko kisses the corner of his right eye. "Isn't she quite cute...?"

A kiss, a breath on his cheek.

"Like that girl you like on a game...?"

Himeko's quiet _–alluring–_ voice rings on his ears.

And her lips touch his chin.

He feels her hands on his shoulders as she tiptoes to lightly kiss his forehead. She kisses her every part of his face, except for his lips. His lips slightly form a pout for being ignored. _Why is she asking so many questions? At a time like this? Cute? Girl? Like?_

Her lips trail from his cheek down to the other corner of his lips

"Why did you reject her...?" And she lingers there for a second. "Bossun...?"

He opens his eyes to look at her and realizes again how close the two of them are. She is looking up at him, her eyes searching his for some answers

For a moment, they just gazed at each other.

Himeko's hands are still on his shoulders, while his are still holding the two forgotten planks. Averting his eyes downwards, he readies himself for an answer. "Because... Himeko-"

Whatever it is he's going to say never reach Himeko's ears and whatever it is, it completely vanished out of his mind in a second. Because the moment he said her name, Himeko captures his open mouth with hers. She flings her arms on his neck to pull him closer and Bossun subconsciously feels something rather soft against his arms, which are left to hug the two planks he carried. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Himeko boldly moves her tongue towards his and explores his mouth without hesitation. His eyes widen for a moment but then he shuts them close as he leans his head to a better angle.

She smirks when a moan _–a pleased moan– _escapes from Bossun and evilly halts the kiss by moving her head away, a trail of saliva forming from her lips to his before it is cut off by their distance.

Bossun blinks his eyes open, not quite sure why she stopped. He is about to ask her why, when he feels her lips against his neck.

She gives his neck some light kisses and once she thinks that light kisses aren't enough, she forcefully pulls his uniform's collar so that she can kiss his bare shoulder blade. Bossun is in a haze _–an enticing haze– _as her breath and lips continue to make contact with his skin. He wonders how such an act can give his guts an undefined pleasure, but then she starts to suck his skin _–slowly, passionately–. _

"H-Himeko..." he moans, her upper body moving against his arms, and yet he cannot _–isn't allowed to–_ make amove. His hands twitch at feel of the two soft mounds pushed against the back of his hands as Himeko pulls his body closer to her so that her lips can reach his nape. She feels his hands press on against her chest and she smirks against his skin.

Planting a last kiss on his neck, Himeko removes her hand from his neck and touches both his hands in attempt to kiss his knuckles.

However, the moment their hands touch each other...

**FLICK!**

Another surge of shock runs through both their spines and they halt what they are doing.

The two of them froze.

Slowly, Himeko takes a step backward.

Bossun drops the two planks he had been holding.

Both their eyes are wide in disbelief and both their faces aretotally red.

Sket Dan's leader gapes and blinks unbelievingly towards Himeko's direction.

At the same time the blonde, stared back at him with a very shock expression on her face.

Bossun opens his mouth to break the silence, but before he can utter even a word, Himeko covers her mouth and runs away like a wind.

"Hah?! Himeko-" He plans to run after her, but when he takes a step forward, his knees wobble and he falls to the ground.

The kiss... The kisses _–Himeko's kisses–_ took his strength away. He can still feel his blood rushing at his face. His skin still tingled at where Himeko's lips touch him. He lifts a hand to touch the corner of his lips where Himeko lingered earlier. He gulps.

What did they just do?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**chapter end**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Bossun**: *blushes*

**Himeko:** *blushes*

**Hika-tan:** Just get together you two! *flips a table* Like it? Didn't like it? OOC? They are OOC thanks to Chuu-san's award winning potions, but oh well, I'd be happy to hear your thoughts. Happy Valentine's day! Virtual sparkling roses to those who read this!


End file.
